Bramblestar's Doubts
by Swiftsky
Summary: Many moons have past after the intense battle with the Dark Forest. But Bramblestar is starting to have doubts about his leadership. And it's much more then just doubts. What will happen to the evil Tigerstar's son? Read to find out, and Thank you for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jayfeather padded out of his den, leaving behind the strong scent of mingled herbs. As he left, he could hear footsteps approaching him, and the strong scent on his brother; Lionblaze, flooded up his nose. Knowing that Lionblaze was about to talk, Jayfeather turned his blind blue gaze towards his brother. Then, Jayfeather recognized something. His brother's scent was covered with excitement and anticipation, and tension.

"Is something wrong?" He meowed calmly. Lionblaze's mouse-smelling breath preached at his nose as he chimed on cheerfully.

"Cinderheart's expecting kits! _My _kits!" He exclaimed. Jayfeather tensed, his mind dizzy with shock.

_'What a __**great **__time to have kits. We're in the midst of repairing our camp after the Dark Forest battle!' _He pondered. But remembering what had happened when he had snapped at Brightheart, he tried to act cheerful, desperately trying to hide his annoyed scent.

"That's good news." He chimed. Although it looked as if Lionblaze could tell it was forced. With a flick of his tail. Sighing, Jayfeather stalked after them, scenting his way through the Clan, until he came along to Cinderheart, and approached the cinder she-cat.

"How are you?" He asked. To his relief, he felt Cinderheart's gaze tug at his fur, which meant she was looking at him.

"I'm fine, thanks. How about you?" She chimed.

"I'm doing well." As Jayfeather and Cinderheart sat in the middle of the camp, embracing the rustling leaves and birdsong, Jayfeather asked Cinderheart a question he regretted right away.

"What do you think of Lionblaze?" He asked. He felt Cinderheart's gaze, only this time it was stronger. Pelt hot with embarrassment; he tried to slowly turn his muzzle away.

"What do you mean?" Cinderheart asked intently.

"I-I-I mean . . . what do you think of him . . . as a mate?" He stammered. He could feel embarrassment mingling in the air, and he wasn't sure if it was his or Cinderheart's.

"I guess he's a nice mate." Cinderheart stammered. And Jayfeather relaxed as the scent of embarrassment faded.  
"Cinderheart!" Jayfeather turned his blind gaze towards the sound, and knew it was Lionblaze.  
"Well I got to go, bye!" Cinderheart mewed. and she limped off. Sighing, Jayfeather stalked back into his den, relieved to be surrounded by the scent of herbs. As he curled his gray tabby tail around himself in his mossy bed, Jayfeather closed his eyes, and dreamt.

Jayfeather awoke, welcomed by the lush scent of fern, and starlight fluttering around him.

'_I'm dreaming, right?' _As if responding to his thought, a blue-gray she-cat appeared in front of him, her blue eyes filled with energy and healthiness.

'_Bluestar!' _Suddenly, the former ThunderClan's leader gaze turned serious, enough to frighten Jayfeather.

"It's nice to see you, Bluestar." Jayfeather meowed calmly. He tried to keep his posture formal like the blue-gray she-cat.  
"Yes, it has Jayfeather." She replied. "Beware of Bramblestar." She continued. Jayfeather froze, awestruck.

"What do you mean?" Jayfeather whispered. Bluestar opened her jaws, paused, and continued.

"Bramblestar is getting doubts, you must help him." She concluded. Without another word, the beautiful ThunderClan leader started to fade away.

"Bluestar! Wait!" In desperate hope, Jayfeather pawed at empty air, hoping to bring her back. But the ThunderClan leader was already gone. As he set his paw down, he realized he too was fading away from StarClan. Gritting his teeth, Jayfeather gave in to his fading body, and closed his eyes, returning to blindness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice echoed through the air, and Bramblestar was relieved as cats mingled around him, muttering in confusion. And at the corner of his vision, were the two stars for today. Lilykit and Seedkit; soon to be Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Propped on the highrock, Bramblestar beckoned the two she-kits with his tail. And they approached, fearlessly, tail erect and head high.

_'They're certainly ready to start their apprenticeship.' _He thought. Bramblestar stood on his haunches, gazing down at the tiny she-kits. Inhaling, he started his speech.

"Lilykit and Seedkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw and Seedpaw." He gazed down at the little kits, who were shivering with excitement.

_'Was I like that once?' _Refocusing, Bramblestar continued.

"Cloudtail." The white tom's ears perked up, eyes glittering with hope.

"Cloudtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown great strength and courage even without believing in our ancestors. You will be the mentor of Lilypaw. I hope you will pass all that you know down to her." Cloudtail approached the little she-cat, touching noses with her. And Bramblestar realized that Cloudtail was shivering as well.

"I'll make sure you'll be the best warrior you can be." Cloudtail murmured. Bramblestar called on the next cat.

"Ivypool." Ivypool stared up at him in shock, as though he had made a mistake. Bramblestar nodded his decisions toward her.

"Ivypool, you have shown unbelievable belief and love for your Clanmates, and your ancestors, as you spied on the Dark Forest for both us and our ancestors. And you are ready for an apprentice. Pass down all that you know to your apprentice, Seedpaw." Ivypool padded up to the ginger she-cat, and touched noses with her, murmuring something Bramblestar couldn't catch.

_'How touching, this is one of the best things of being a leader.' _With a flick of his tail, he dismissed the Clan. But suddenly, as he was returning to his den, his heart lurched. Convulsing in pain, he writhed in the entrance to his den, his vision blurring.

_'W-what's . . . happening?' _He spat through gritted teeth. His darkening vision was warm, welcoming, and tempting, and he closed his eyes, and followed it.

Bramblestar woke, to find himself in the medicine cat den. He heaved himself to his paws, wincing in pain. Herb scent flooded up his nose, and Bramblestar's nose wrinkled.

"Are you awake?" Bramblestar snapped his head behind him, his spine fur rising, but it eased as he realized it was Jayfeather.

"Um . . .Yes, I'm doing fine, Jayfeather."

Worry pricked at Bramblestar's ears as he saw Jayfeather narrow his blind blue eyes, giving them an eerie look.

"Are you sure?" He replied calmly. Bramblestar stood, frozen with shock.

'_How do I reply?' _Bramblestar wondered. And he replied on impulse.

"Of course I'm fine." To his relief, the gray tabby medicine cat padded out of the den, eyes continuously narrowed. Bramblestar dropped onto his flank, letting out a sigh. Suddenly, the pain before he fell unconscious returned, clawing at his heart like bramble thorns. Drained from pain, Bramblestar lay on his side, chest heaving up and down as he fought for faint breath. But it all disappeared as a cat appeared in front of him. Tigerstar. Bramblestar felt like his whole world was tearing down, as if nothing mattered anymore- but to destroy his father.

"Hello Bramble_star_." His father sneered. Bramblestar stared, horrified. And on impulse, he replied.

"I thought you were dead!" He snarled. Tigerstar didn't reply, and merely fiddled with his claws and glared at him.

"You're all fools!"

"But-" Bramblestar continued. But his menacing father cut his sentence short.

"You thought I- Tigerstar, would actually die from ThunderClan wimps!?" He snarled. "I'll destroy the Clans one by one, day by day, until all the Clans are destroyed!" His father's reeking breath flooded into Bramblestar's nose, making it wrinkle. Tigerstar shot a glance at Bramblestar, pushing on.

"Until the day comes, I'll be hiding in there." He poked Bramblestar's chest with his shockingly long claw. Bramblestar returned his gaze to his father.

"So . . . You're causing me pain?!" He snapped. Tigerstar sneered, and vanished into the wind. Bramblestar fell on his haunches, taking in short breaths.

'_What does this mean? Is it the end of the Clans?' _Bramblestar shook the thought away, desperately trying to convince himself the opposite.

'_If only Firestar was here, he'd know what to do.' _Feeling hopeless, Bramblestar stalked back into his den, ears and tail drooped. Curling up into a ball, sleep tugged at him. But before the ThunderClan leader fell asleep, one last question stood out over them all.

'_What will happen to me?' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lionblaze stepped out of the warriors den, blinking his eyes repeatedly as he tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. Suddenly, his heart filled up with sadness, like a puddle, as he remembered Hollyleaf; his sister. She had died saving Ivypool from Hawkfrost, and now walked with StarClan.  
_'Why did you have to die? You could've lived happily in ThunderClan with me and Jayfeather.' _He thought. Suddenly, a burst of yellow light opened up in front of his eyes, to reveal a black cat.  
"It couldn't be . . ." His words were cut off as the black cat; Hollyleaf, stepped out of the light, and stood in front of him. Filling with joy, he dashed up to her, nuzzling her starlight-scented pelt.  
"Come on, let's go see Jayfeather! He can see you, right?" He chimed. Hollyleaf nodded, her smile filling up all the empty words she never said. As Lionblaze and Hollyleaf stepped into the medicine cat den, they found Jayfeather sorting herbs, muttering under his breath. Then, he turned his piercing blind gaze towards his littermates.  
_'Hard to believe he's blind.' _Lionblaze thought.  
"Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather asked warily.  
"Yes, it's me." Hollyleaf meowed. Jayfeather padded up to her, hiding any joy he could have been feeling.  
"It's been a while." He meowed.  
"It has." She said. "But I cannot stay long, for I have something to tell you, my dear brothers." Lionblaze stared at Jayfeaher, who kept his strong, blind stare to his sister.  
"Do not grieve for me, or any other cat that walks with our ancestors, for we are not apart from you." Her meow was full of love and honesty.  
"We are not apart from you; we are always with you, and watching over you." With those words, Hollyleaf began to fade, the dirt floor showing between her now transparent paws.  
"No, Hollyleaf! Don't go!" Lionblaze begged, and Hollyleaf smiled at him.

"I am watching over you." And with that, his sister vanished. Whimpering, Lionblaze plopped back onto his haunches.  
"Get up." Jayfeather said. His gray tabby brother nudged him to his paws, replacing Lionblaze's grief with confidence. Jayfeather's eyes shone with happiness.  
"We have to live with those words in our mind at all times." He breathed. Lionblaze nodded.  
_'Wait for me Hollyleaf, until the day comes when I too will walk with you.' _

Lionblaze paced outside the nursery, tapping on the soft earthy floor with his paws in worry. Cinderheart was giving birth to his kits, and he couldn't help but fear that something might go wrong. Suddenly, Jayfeather popped his blind blue head outside the bracken nursery, mewing to Lionblaze.  
"We're finished, you can come in now." Heart filled with joy and excitement, Lionblaze dashed in, to see his mate; Cinderheart, with three tiny bundles of fur suckling in the curve of her belly. Overwhelmed with pride, he approached his newborn children, nuzzling Cinderheart.  
"How many kits?" He asked lovingly. Cinderheart looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with love. We have two toms and a she-kit. Lionblaze looked at the three kits, the she-kit was a silver tabby with pale blue eyes, and the two toms were dark gray and black; like Hollyleaf.  
_'If Hollyleaf was alive, she could see how beautiful they are.' _The thought pierced his heart like a claw, but he had no regrets. He had beautiful kits and a mate, what more could he ask for?  
"What are you going to name them?" Lionblaze asked. Cinderheart paused, as though thinking.  
"If it's okay with you, I'd like to name the she-kit Shimmerkit, because it has a glowing pelt!" Cinderheart chuckled within her words, and continued.  
"I want to name the tom," She pointed at the dark gray tom. "Dustkit." She looked back towards Lionblaze.  
"You can name the last one." She chimed. Lionblaze nodded, and pondered in his mind. He wanted it to be something to recognize Hollyleaf, and yet something that suited the tiny tom-kit.  
"I think Blackkit." He concluded, feeling proud. Crouching down towards the kit, Lionblaze welcomed the three little kits.  
"Welcome to ThunderClan my little kits." He mewed. The kit's kept suckling, anonymous to Lionblaze.  
_'See, Hollyleaf? Everything's fine in ThunderClan, don't worry.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dovewing scurried out of the warriors den, worry tugging at her fur like brambles on trees. Making her way to the medicine den, she was interrupted by Bumblestripe; her mate.  
"Hi Dovewing!" He chimed. "Do you want to go hunting with me?" He mewed. His eyes shone with excitement, and Dovewing felt bad to turn him down.  
"Um . . . Sorry, but I need to get to the medicine cat den right away." She replied. Suddenly, she smelt Bumblestripe's fear scent, and realized he was sniffing her all over.  
"Are you okay? You're not hurt or injured, are you?" He wailed. "No, no!" She reassured.

"I just need to check something, I'm fine, I promise." She breathed. Bumblestripe's gaze flickered with doubt, but she could see he shook it away.  
"Alright, but if anything's wrong, come and tell me." And Bumblestripe stalked away, the excitement drained from his eyes. Dovewing felt guilty, but she knew she had more important problems. As she neared the medicine den, she could hear the scuffling of herbs, and muttering coming from Jayfeather. Sighing, she approached the gray tabby.  
"Is sorting herbs all you do?" She muttered. Jayfeather's blind gaze met hers.  
"No."  
"That was a rhetorical question." She meowed. Remembering what she came here for, Dovewing changed the subject, interrupting Jayfeather's herb sorting.  
"I need to ask you something." She soothed. Jayfeather flicked his tail, signalling Dovewing to talk.  
"I want you to check me." She muttered, embarrassed. Jayfeather's paws stopped scuffling, and he turned his head towards Dovewing's.  
"Where do you want me to check you?" He snapped. "I can't just check everywhere you know."  
"I know." Dovewing soothed. "I just feel like something's squirming inside of me." She pointed towards her stomach, poking it gently with a claw. Jayfeather squinted his eyes, as though suspicious. Then, gave a brisk nod and pointed to a moss bed with his tail.  
"Lie down there." He said. Following the medicine cat's instructions, Dovewing crawled into the bedding, and sprawled herself onto the bedding, getting comfortable. Jayfeather approached her and sat on his haunches, poking her stomach and putting his ear against it. Feeling uncomfortable with Jayfeather so close, Dovewing tried to scoot back, but Jayfeather snapped at her. Finally, after what felt like moons of poking on her stomach, Jayfeather stood up.  
"You're expecting kits." He meowed. Then, he left. Dovewing sat in the moss bedding, awestruck.  
_'I'm expecting kits!?' _The thought hit her like a hard log, unexpected and shocking. Dovewing's mind raced with thoughts, most of them being worries about her kits.  
"First, I need to tell Bumblestripe." Then Dovewing limped out of the den, weak with shock. She noticed Bumblestripe by the fresh-kill pile, picking up a mouse and a sparrow. Suddenly, his ears perked up, and he turned towards Dovewing, scampering up to her.  
"I got you a sparrow." He chimed, holding it up with his claw.  
"Thanks." She meowed. "But, could you come with me for a minute? We need to talk." She stammered. Bumblestripe cocked his head to one side, eyes filled with curiosity. Then, he dropped the mouse and sparrow and stalked after Dovewing.  
"Sure." The two cats walked into the forest, and hid inside a bush.  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Bumblestripe asked anxiously. Dovewing looked up at him, and knew there was no turning back now. She took a deep breath, inhaling as much air as possible, then let it out.  
"I'm . . ." She stuttered.  
"You're?" Bumblestripe questioned.  
"I'm . . . I'm expecting kits." She finished. She waited for Bumblestripe's reply, worried that he would be upset with her. Bumblestripe stared at Dovewing, eyes wide, as though processing what she had just said.  
"You're . . . Expecting kits!?" He yowled.

"Yes . . ." She muttered.  
"Why are you down?" He asked. "That's great! Our kits will be the best in the Clan, the greatest warriors, and maybe one might be the leader!" He continued. "Thank you, Dovewing!" He stuck muzzle into hers, purring with affection.  
_'_Dovewing stared at her stomach; disbelief shaking her as she realized lives were moving and squirming inside her.

'_Maybe it won't be entirely bad.' _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 14

"Lower your flank more." Ivypool mewed to Seedpaw. It was her first apprentice, and worry was prickling at her pelt like fleas. And it wasn't just worry about Seedpaw. Cinderheart had had kits, and her sister; Dovewing, was expecting kits.  
_'Guess we're going to have a busy newleaf.' _She thought. Returning her attention to Seedpaw, she corrected any mistakes she found the small, pale ginger she-cat.  
"Tuck in your hind legs, so you'll be able to do a stronger pounce when you get the prey!" Suddenly, Ivypool saw white fur behind her, and Cloudtail walked out of it, his thick, long fur blowing in the wind.  
"Hi, Cloudtail." She chimed. Cloudtail met her gaze, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.  
"Hi." He meowed as he settled beside Ivypool.  
"Do you mind if Lilypaw trains with you?" He asked nervously. Ivypool chuckled, shocked by the senior warrior's nervousness.  
"Of course." She replied. Ivypool and Cloudtail sat and watched the two apprentices for what felt like moons, correcting mistakes in their pounces and approaches. Finally, after what felt like moons, the four cats returned to the camp, chattering like blackbirds.  
"Ivypool, can we go hunting now, can we, can we, _please_?" Seedpaw mewed. Ivypool grit her teeth, not wanting to turn the bright pale ginger apprentice down, but forced herself to.  
"We'll go tomorrow, I promise." She reassured. The pale ginger she-cat did not seem upset by that, and instead, dashed ahead, meowing in delight, with Lilypaw high on her heels.  
"I wonder if you were like that." She teased to Cloudtail. Cloudtail chuckled, turning his white face to Ivypool.  
"Believe me, you'll never believe how much I was like that." The two mentors talked happily, and all of Ivypool's worries faded away, like a bad memory. For the first time in a while, she was happy, and carefree.  
_'This is how Clan life should be.' _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jayfeather opened his eyes, starlight welcoming his vision.  
_'Why am I here?' _He wondered. His turned his gaze from left to right, looking for any cat. Suddenly, he heard voices, whispering all around him, coming from everywhere around him. He frantically turned his body around in circles, fear clutching at him.  
_"Two more will come, to battle the everlasting tiger that lies in a heart." _Those words circled around him, crowding his thoughts.  
_'Is this a prophecy?' _He crouched down, covering his ears with his paws, trying to block out the sound. As he did, he could see pebbles under his paws. Thankful to be fading to reality, Jayfeather spent the last of his moments trying to configure what the prophecy meant.  
_'Two more will come, to battle the everlasting tiger that lies in a heart.' _Jayfeather's mind was caught in a flurry of thoughts as he returned to reality.

Jayfeather awoke in his den, to find his fur warmed from the sunlight. Suddenly, his peacefulness was interrupted by the prophecy he had had in his dream.  
_'What is the prophecy?' _He thought. After what felt like moons of thinking, Jayfeather concluded what to do, and dashed off to look for Lionblaze and Dovewing. Then, Jayfeather scented Lionblaze, padding outside of the nursery.  
_'Probably visiting Cinderheart.' _He thought. Remembering what he had come for, he shook the thought away, and approached his golden brother.  
"Lionblaze, we need to talk, where's Dovewing?" He asked. Jayfeather could feel Lionblaze's gaze, strong on his fur.  
"Why?" He heard him ask. Frustrated, Jayfeather snapped at his clueless brother.  
"Just find Dovewing!" He snapped. Jayfeather could feel fear scent in his brother, and was surprised that he was scared.  
"She's in the nursery." He replied, voice shaky.  
"Thanks, follow me." He meowed. Jayfeather headed to the nursery, not bothering to wait for a reply. Lionblaze hot on his heels, Jayfeather walked in, his blind vision darkening even more as he walked into the dark nursery.  
"Dovewing?" He mewed warily. He felt a gaze tug at his fur, and walked towards it.  
"We have to talk." He said. Without questioning, the smoky gray she-cat followed him and Lionblaze. As the three cats left the nursery, Jayfeather pointed to the dirtplace tunnel with his tail.  
"We'll talk in there." He concluded. Jayfeather squeezed himself into the tunnel, finding it more difficult, having he had gotten bigger. When the three cats had settled in the odour-filled tunnel, Jayfeather began to talk, taking a deep breath.  
"I got a prophecy." He mewed. He could feel the mingled stares of Dovewing and Lionblaze, tugging at him.  
"A prophecy?" Dovewing asked warily.  
"Yes." He replied, and continued. _"Two more will come, to battle the everlasting tiger that lies in a heart." _He finished. He could feel Dovewing and Lionblaze switching glances, fear scent mingling in the world, almost enough to block out the dirtplace stench.  
"I know what the _**tiger **_means." He concluded.  
"Tell us!" Lionblaze meowed anxiously. Jayfeather turned his blind blue gaze to his brother, he took a deep breath, and replied.  
"It's Tigerstar."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I was having trouble on what to think of next, but anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Lionblaze: Swiftsky doesn't own Warriors! Kick her out!**

**Dovewing: Calm down Lionblaze, that'd be mean**

**Jayfeather: I wish both of you would shut up and let us continue**

**Ivypool: Right, Right, ready?**

**Me: Yep!**

"**Swiftsky doesn't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!"**

**Chapter 7  
**Lionblaze felt as though his whole world was tearing down at Jayfeather's words. Fear rushing through his body, as though wiping out every last flicker of hope inside of him like a wave.  
"Tigerstar!?" Lionblaze snarled. "I thought he was dead!"  
"Firestar killed him!" Dovewing added. Jayfeather's blind blue gaze turned from Lionblaze, to Dovewing, clearly feeling as hopeless as him.  
"I saw the whole thing." He sighed. "It's the truth." Lionblaze stared at Jayfeather, disbelief striking him like a log.  
"T-Then, where is Tigerstar?" Lionblaze stuttered. Jayfeather's eyes lit up for a moment, alert flashing in his eyes.  
"In Bramblestar." He spat. Lionblaze's heart thud continuously in his chest, and he felt as though the whole Clan could hear his heartbeats. And Dovewing interrupted his thoughts.  
"How can Tigerstar be in Bramblestar?" Dovewing fretted. The smoky gray she-cat was paced in the medicine cat den, muttering, her swollen belly slowing her movements.  
"He's in his heart." Lionblaze snapped his gaze back towards his brother. He felt as though the air around him was getting thicker, harder to breathe, and he winced.  
"Well, what are we doing! We have to attack him right now!" Lionblaze spat, fear clutching at his paws, and even he could notice his own voice trembling with fear. But before Lionblaze could dash out, his brother's gray tabby tail stuck out in front of him, blocking his way. Lionblaze glared back at his brother, straining to make his amber eyes look menacing. But to his surprise, Jayfeather met his gaze, with a stronger glare, and Lionblaze almost wimpered back.  
"So run outside and try to fight him off on your own, with no plan or no other cat knowing." Jayfeather retorted. Lionblaze spat in fury, but silently knew Jayfeather was right.  
"What do we do then?" He asked frantically.  
"I have to keep my kits safe!" Dovewing added. Jayfeather stared past Lionblaze and Dovewing, as though he could see something that he could not. Lionblaze didn't have time for his brother's daydreams, hissing in fury, Lionblaze stomped out the medicine cat den, trying to keep a angry expression. But deep down, fear tugged at his heart, and questions whirled through his mind, endlessly, like all the blood that was spilt in the battle with the Dark Forest.  
_'Please Hollyleaf, keep the Clans safe from Tigerstar.' _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dovewing watched Lionblaze stomp away, her former mentor's bright golden pelt turning yellow in the lush sunlight. The soft scent of damp fern preached at her muzzle, and it was mingled with the scents of Clan cats.  
_'Is Lionblaze really not afraid?' _She thought. Shaking the thought away, Dovewing murmured her goodbye's to Jayfeather, and left for the nursery, fearful thoughts piercing her mind endlessly. Suddenly, a wave of protection washed over her- protection for her kits. And Dovewing curled her tail around her stomach. As Dovewing squeezed through the milk-scented nursery, she made out the dim outline of her dark gray friend, Cinderheart. The gray queen had had kits a few moons ago, and they were as energetic as possible. And they dashed up towards Dovewing when she appeared. Dovewing purred affectionately, nuzzling the tiny kits with her muzzle. But her affectionate love for her friends kits were abruptly interrupted as the sound of footsteps flooded into her sensitive ears. Dovewing snapped her head up, startling the tiny kits under her, and she dashed off to alert Jayfeather, forcing her swollen belly to not slow her down, and started to scream as she neared the medicine cat den.  
"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" Clan cats were turning their gazes towards Dovewing, one by one, but Dovewing brushed her embarrassment away. _'I have more important things right now!' _And she halted abruptly inside the medicine cat den, spraying debris all over the herbs Jayfeather had been sorting.  
"My herbs!" Jayfeather snapped, turning his blind blue gaze towards her.  
"We have more important things to worry about!" Dovewing retorted. And she noticed Jayfeather's ear fur twitch, and his gaze turned serious. Taking that as a signal to speak, Dovewing rushed out what she had to say, as though she had no end to her breath.  
"Cats are coming, and familiar scents, and their coming to ThunderClan!" She took breaks in between her words, listening and scenting every now and then. Jayfeather stared at Dovewing, dumbfounded, and for a second, Dovewing was going to ask if he could see the danger, but she didn't. Suddenly, an unbelievably familiar scent touched her nose. Faint, but strong. And immediately fear convulsed through her body.  
_'Darkstripe!' _Suddenly, cats streamed into the ThunderClan camp- but they were not ThunderClan. Sandstorm waddled out of the Elders Den, rasping out a loud mew.  
"What's going on!" The elder screeched. Clan cats were rushing out of their dens now, like tidal waves. Their claws unsheathed and teeth bore. Dovewing approached cautiously, and realized they were WindClan. Shock pulsed through her, and she tried to ease her rising hairs.  
"Attack!" Dovewing snapped her gaze towards to voice- to find Onestar. _'Why would he attack!?' _She fretted silently. But she was interrupted by the wave of cats flooding in the clearing, slashing and hissing endlessly.  
_'Is this ThunderClan's fate?' _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bramblestar peered out from his bracken-scented den, aroused by the screeching of cats. He heaved himself to his paws, wincing from the pain his father was causing him.  
_'Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you leave ThunderClan alone!' _The thought pierced him, angering him like no end. _'They need me!' _Bramblestar heaved himself up, using all the strength he could muster up. Weak with pain, Bramblestar hissed himself encouragement, and dashed into the clearing. Bright sunlight rushed into Bramblestar's eyes, The sunlit trees casting shadows that were looming over the ThunderClan camp, while cats snarled and hissed in the clearing. Desperate to protect his home, Bramblestar slashed at the first cat in his vision- a pale pink-gray she-cat. Snarling, he clawed at the she-cats flank, and kicked her away. Suddenly, a familiar scent rushed into his muzzle. But it was not Tigerstar's.

_'Darkstripe!' _Abandoning the she-cat he had been clawing at, he frantically scampered around ThunderClan camp, avoiding writhing cats. Out of nowhere, a cat pounced on top of Bramblestar, landing on top of him like he was just a measly piece of prey.  
"Who are you!" He snarled. Reek scent flooded into his nose, responding to his fear-filled question.  
"You should know." The cat's voice was menacing, rasping inside their throat. Obvious now, Bramblestar grit his teeth together, fury gripping at him. And half from fear, half from anger, Bramblestar pushed his hind legs, supported from his spine, and pushed the dark tabby off of him. Snarling in fury, Bramblestar raked his claws against Darkstripe's face, and blood splattered across the peaty forest floor, soaking leaves in a deep scarlet. But Bramblestar did not stop, and leaped on Darkstripe. The dark tabby hissed in fury, but Bramblestar claws his face once more, silencing him. Snarling his goodbye's, Bramblestar slashed Darkstripe's rump, and kicked him away with his hind leg.  
"Leave. And _never _come back, or I will not forgive you." He snarled. To his surprise, the dark tabby let out a menacing laugh, and it sent shivers to Bramblestar's spine. Concealing his fear, Bramblestar glared at Darkstripe, meeting his gaze as fierce as Darkstripe's.

_'I will protect ThunderClan, and destroy anything that endangers it.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lionblaze stared around the ThunderClan camp, various colors of fur flying past his eyes. Anger pulsed through his body, giving him strength. Snarling, Lionblaze

clawed at the nearest WindClan cat, and satisfaction rushed through him as he felt soft flesh and saw scarlet dripping from it. But the WindClan cat didn't give up

without a fight, it clawed Lionblaze's face, and bit his tail. Letting out a startled squeal, he slashed out with his hind legs, and felt blood. Whipping around, Lionblaze

landed a hit on the WindClan cat's muzzle, and then dashed off. Suddenly, Lionblaze saw a bundle of dark tabby fur at the corner of his vision, and stopped in his

track. Cautiously, he approached it.

_'Bramblestar?' _But Lionblaze felt as though his whole world was tumbling down, as he recognized the cat cackling menacingly.

_'Darkstripe?!' _Suddenly, fury tugged as his paws, and he dug his claws into the earthy floor, desperately trying to contain himself from pouncing on the Dark Forest

tom. But his anger took over him, and on impulse, he lunged for the tom, paws outstretched, and landed square on the Dark Forest tom. Overwhelmed with rage,

Lionblaze sliced Darkstripe's throat open, scarlet blood splattering over the forest floor. The Dark Forest tom thrashed in Lionblaze's paws, gurgling and writhing.

Finally, after what felt like moons of holding down Darkstripe, the tom fell limb, blood pooling under his neck. The dark shadows of the sunlit canopy concealed the

scarlet blood, making it seem black. Looking around, Lionblaze noticed that Bramblestar's gaze was lit up with fear, and his paws were trembling. Lionblaze struggled

to reply, opening his jaws to reply, but hesitating.

"He should have left when he had the chance." Without waiting for a reply, Lionblaze stomped away, relief flooding over him as Bramblestar's scent weakened. But as

he stepped into ThunderClan camp, Lionblaze realized that the WindClan enemies had disappeared. Blood was splattered on the earthy floor, and dens had been

damaged. Cats were slowly heading to the medicine cat den, blood was splattered on their pelts, and the smell of humidity mixed with blood made Lionblaze's nose

wrinkle.

_'Why does ThunderClan have to have so much trouble, help us Hollyleaf.' _

**Sorry for the short chapters lately! I've been having trouble coming up with things lately, I promise I'll get better! Plus, if you like this, check out my new story that's coming out on Saturday, May 4!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dovewing panted, her chest heaving up and down as she fought for faint breath. WindClan had left, and ThunderClan had been able to defend themselves. But one question lingered in Dovewing's mind, like an echo in a cave.

_'Why would WindClan attack? They're going to have it at the next gathering!' _But her rage vanished, to be replaced with pain. Her stomach convulsed, and she collapsed on the floor, blood splattering over her pelt.

_'What is this!' _She left out a screech of alarm, shock tingling her whole body, and her Clanmates turned their vision towards her. Dovewing felt like she was burning, her body heat rising by the heartbeat. Suddenly, her vision clouded, and she felt teeth grip her by the scruff, slowly dragging her to the nursery.

_'Wait! Not yet!' _But despite her helpless efforts to struggle up, she couldn't, her body was weak with pain, and she convulsed every few heartbeats, her stomach rippling like waves. Then, she heard Bumblestripe's voice, faint, but she could make out the words.  
"Jayfeather! Come, now!" Dovewing felt herself being dragged onto a moss bed, and she lay still, inhaling as deep as a horse. Then, she felt paws on her stomach, and was dimly aware of Jayfeather. All of a sudden, her stomach convulsed, and she squealed in pain, gritting her teeth in pain. As she did, she felt a bundle of fur slither out onto the moss bed.  
"Fetch me some wet moss." Jayfeather meowed. Dovewing stared at Jayfeather, panting. As Jayfeather placed down the wet moss in front of her, she lapped at it weakly, and it felt much more refreshing then how much it had. And after what felt like moons of convulsing and pain, Dovewing had three tiny kits, suckling at her stomach.

_'They're beautiful.' _She thought. But she was too weak to say it out loud.  
"You can come in Bumblestripe." Jayfeather reassured. Dovewing felt relief flood over her as the scent of her mate washed over her, and felt his presence next to her, nuzzling affectionately at Dovewing.  
"What are you going to name them?" He asked. Her mate's voice was even more gentle and affectionate, and Dovewing hesitated to reply, still shocked from pain. She pondered in her head, thinking of names that would suit her newborn kits.  
"You can name them, don't worry." Bumblestripe purred. Reassured, Dovewing thought more comfortably.  
"I want to name this one Stripekit." She pointed at a tiny kit that looked like her mate, pale gray with black stripes. Her mate nodded, agreeing. Dovewing nodded, and continued.  
"I want to name the pale smoky gray she-kit Primrosekit, and the pale white she-kit Swiftkit." She meowed. Bumblestripe nodded vigorously, continuously nuzzling their kits.  
"Welcome to ThunderClan, my little kits." Dovewing murmured. Dovewing leaned her head on the stack of hay next to her, relaxed by the rhythmic strokes of her mate. Letting out a sigh, Dovewing closed her eyes, and started dreaming.

**If you like Bramblestar's Doubts, please read my second story, Ashfeather's Truth!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stripekit scampered out the nursery, leaving behind his two sisters; Primrosekit and Swiftkit.

"Come on you guys! You're so slow!" He meowed. His two sister's squirmed out of the nursery, their eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Let's go to the elders and listen to a story!" Primrosekit mewed. Swiftkit nodded her white head vigorously, agreeing.

_'I want to go explore.' _But he did not want to upset his sisters, so he quietly agreed. The three kits scampered off, with Stripekit in the lead. As they neared the nursery, they could see Jayfeather's pelt, shining in the bright sunlight.

"Hi Jayfeather!" Swiftkit squeaked. The medicine cat turned his gray tabby face towards the kit's nodding his greetings.

"Can we go in?" Stripekit asked.

"We want a story!" Primrosekit added. Jayfeather stared at Stripekit, his gaze serious.

"No."

"Why?" Swiftkit wailed.

"Can't you see we're excited!?" Primrosekit added. Jayfeather glared at the three kits, and Swiftkit hid behind Stripekit in fear.

"No, I can't _see _your excitement." Stripekit cocked his head to one side, pondering why the medicine cat would exaggerate the _see_. Turning his head back to his sisters, he suggested something else they could do.

"Let's go explore the camp!" His sisters stared at each other, and after hesitating, they nodded. Suddenly, cats streamed into the camp, and Swiftkit wailed in fear.

"Who are they!" Primrosekit screeched. Her voice was like a lingering echo over the thundering paws of the larger cats.

"Are they ThunderClan?" Swiftkit piped. Out of nowhere, a brown tabby grabbed Stripekit by the scruff, and Stripekit wriggled in rage and fear. His sisters stabbed at the large cat's paws, but it did not change anything. Two other cats grabbed Primrosekit and Swiftkit, and nudged the brown tabby to run.

"Where are we going?" Primrosekit squeaked. Stripekit couldn't respond, his heart was filled with fear, and empathy for his wailing sister Swiftkit. At the corner of his vision, he could make out the smoky gray pelt of their mother; Dovewing, lunging after him and his two sisters. Hope flickered in his chest, but it was crushed like a twig as his mother was dragged down by two she-cats. As he saw the last of his mother, a question lingered in his mind, like a flea.

_'Are we going to stay alive?' _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dovewing's muzzle dug into the ground, as two she-cats shoved her down. Snarling in fury, Dovewing raked their stomachs with her hind legs, and heaved herself up, shaking debris off her pelt. Rage rushed through her body, protection for her kits, and she lunged at the WindClan warriors, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. She ripped at their flanks and shoved them away.  
_'I have to save my kits!' _Hope flickering in her chest, Dovewing dove away from the battle, dashing to the WindClan camp, wind ruffling her fur. Her forepaw muscles pumped, lending her strength, and the golden sunlight warmed her pelt, reassuring her. Suddenly, pawsteps thundered her way, and Dovewing halted, glaring in the direction of the sound, her smoky gray fur bristling in anger. But it faded away as she realized it was Lionblaze. Her former mentor was covered in scars, and blood, but she knew it was not his. Panting, the golden tom spoke, pausing in between breaths.  
"Let's . . . Save . . . Your . . . Kits." Dovewing nodded her agreements, and without waiting for him to follow, Dovewing pelted away, continuously following the trail of her kits. As they neared the grassy moor, Lionblaze took the lead, flinching at every noise and scanning every direction. Suddenly, Lionblaze stuck his bushy, golden tail in front of Dovewing, stopping her.  
"We're here." He whispered. Dovewing stared at the sloped, grassy moors, impressed by it's view. But she shook the thought away.  
_' They took my kits!' _Dovewing dug her claws into the soft earth, imagining it was a WindClan warrior. Her rage pulsed through her, and Dovewing had to muster up all her strength to prevent her fur from bristling.  
"What's the plan?" Dovewing asked impatiently, softly tapping her right paw on the grass. Lionblaze held her gaze for a moment, his amber eyes glistening with anger. The golden tom opened his mouth, as though about to say something, then closed his mouth.  
"Tell me!" She urged. Fear was prickling at her pelt, and Dovewing felt that every moment that went by, her kits were suffering, and being tortured. Lionblaze hesitated, then spoke at the vision of Dovewing's impatience.  
"We could talk to the WindClan cats." Dovewing stared, dumbfounded.  
_' Talk!? They stole my kits, and attacked the whole ThunderClan camp, and all we do is __**talk**__!?' _Dovewing felt as though her mouth was shut closed, no matter what plan she wanted to suggest, it always seemed to have a flaw in it. Feeling utterly hopeless, Dovewing let out a sigh, but shut her mouth right away at the thought of WindClan warriors. But before she could reply, she made out the faint image of a brown tabby tom, grinning smugly, and Dovewing snapped her gaze towards it. Fear overwhelmed her, like waves in RiverClan territory. It would not vanish. On impulse, she stabbed Lionblaze in the shoulder, and the golden tom flinched.  
"Look over there!" She hissed, pointing to a nearby heather bush. Lionblaze narrowed his amber eyes, and Dovewing dragged him closer to get a better view. And suddenly, they widened, as wide as moons, the sunlight glistening in them. Dovewing nodded slowly, replying.  
"Why is Tigerstar here!?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jayfeather sat in the medicine cat den, sorting herbs, repeating their names.

"Tansy, borage, poppy seeds . . ." He muttered. Suddenly, the urge to go hunting tugged at him, to the point where he could not resist. Heaving himself to his paws, he padded outside of the camp, keeping his mouth open to taste for prey. And then, mouse scent wafted into his mouth, welcoming, and his mouth watered. Crouching down, he crept up to the scent, feeling his ways over tree roots. When he was close enough, he sprang on his hind legs, relishing the feeling of wind his fur. And relief flooded through him as his claws dug into flesh. Biting the mouse's neck, he carried it by it's neck, burying it while he scented for more. But suddenly, claws dug into him, and pain pierced through him.

"W-who are you." He spat through grit teeth. The cat's bad breath floated past his muzzle, making it wrinkle.

"Mapleshade." She snarled. Shock passed through him, and he could imagine his blue eyes lighting up with shock, and could almost see himself splayed out on the forest floor, with Mapleshade on top of him.

"Your death will come slowly." She hissed. Fear pulsed through his body, supported by rage. He was oblivious to his forest surroundings, unable to hear any sound except Mapleshade's menacing voice.

_'I can't die yet!' _He thought. Hissing in rage, he threw the transparent Mapleshade off, and half in fear, half in anger, pelted off, not daring to let his blind gaze slow him down.

_'No, the Dark Forest can't return!'_

**_Sorry for the Short Chapter Guys! I'll promise they'll get longer, and just a notice, I might not be able to upload as fast as I usually do, thank you for reading! And please keep it up!_**


End file.
